Don Percival
Donald "Don" Percival (born June 6, 1969) is a fictional character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appeared as an unseen antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V. He is a legitimate businessman who is founder and leader of Merryweather Security, a corrupt private military service corporation, and a friend of fellow tycoon Devin Weston. Biography Background Percival is an ex-Navy Seal who founded Merryweather in 2003 using money from a coup in Western Africa. He floated Merryweather on the BAWSAQ stock exchange in 2010, and is now expanding domestic operations to appease shareholder demand. Percival is also lobbying the US government for a new war in the Middle East, Asia, Africa or France to help turn the economy around. He recently teamed up with Vinewood actor Bruce Spade as he seeks to follow up his humanitarian work in war zones with military action. Events of GTA V He started to hold a grudge against Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips after they have been ruining their reputation by stealing precious cargo his militia was guarding. After completing the game on the "Death wish" ending, he will send both of the characters an e-mail explaining that he is glad that they killed Devin Weston because he was able to buy his shares in the company and which he anticipated would earn him a lot of money and thanks them for those but also warns them to "not fuck with him again". It's completely unknown what happened to Don Percival afterwards, but as he regained full control of Merryweather and Trevor and Michael promised to not mess on his business again, it's likely that with the time, Percival and his militia recovered their clients, security and reputation. By 2017, Percival remains the CEO of Merryweather and his business looks to have recovered since 2013. Trivia *Due to being the founder and owner of Merryweather Security and providing Weston with the security, Don Percival is the Bigger Bad of the game, despite not being seen in-game. *If the Deathwish ending is chosen, Lester Crest informs Franklin Clinton about Devin Weston's share of 11%, supposed "alliance" with Don Percival, and realizes that the FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau), IAA (International Affairs Agency), and Merryweather would all love to be involved in capturing the score from the Union Depository Heist. Unfortunately, it ends up being a bust for all 3 organizations, as Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and Lamar Davis take out everyone who arrives at the foundry building. *It's never stated how Don Percival discovered who Michael and Trevor were and how they were the ones interfering in Merryweather's operations. It can be deduced, however, that Devin told him about them just in case he wanted to discover their identities so he could give them a lesson (to which Percival would have deduced that Michael and Trevor were most likely behind Devin's death), or some of his men informed him at least about Michael when they attacked his house. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Elitist Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Unseen Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action